A Boy and his Pony Toy
by aPAULo17
Summary: When a brony in hiding purchases a MLP toy, little does he know that he has just made a new friend. What hilarity will ensue when it comes to more than just playing with this toy. How will he live with it? Rating may change and may get violent. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings bronies! This is a break from When Worlds Collide and a new idea I just had to get out. So here's how we start out.**

A newly Purchased Friend

It was about 9:00PM Saturday when David, a normal 16 year old, walked in to his house holding a Walgreens bag. "I hope they're asleep." David said to himself. He crept to the living room and hoped to get to the hall way where the entrance to his room was. Suddenly he heard a flicker and saw a light from behind turn on.

"SON!" It was David's dad. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE AT THIS DAMN TINE!" His dad yelled out at him. "And what is that?" The father pointed to the bag David was holding.

"Oh um, I-I just went to the hamburger place down the street dad." David said.

"Don't lie son. Not to me, there is no aroma of food, that's a Walgreens bag and the hamburger joint is closed. WHAT Is that!" The father asked furiously.

"Okay, okay, you see I needed some more supplies for school and Walgreens was the closest and cheapest place to…" David was cut off when his dad put his arm on his shoulder.

"Really? Using your own money to buy school supplies? I'm surprised. But we have enough supplies here as well." David's dad explained.

"I know, but I wanted to see how it was to buy stuff on your own and…."

"Don't worry son, I get it. Just hurry and get to bed alright, and tells us when and where your going next time alright?"

"Sure dad. Good night." David said to his farther hurrying to his room. David closed his door, put his pajamas on and hurried back to his bag. He took out the item he purchased and it obviously wasn't pencils or pens. It was a plastic package containing a My Little Pony :Friendship is Magic toy.

You see, David is a brony, and he is a afraid of telling his parent and friends and tries his hardest not to reveal his secret.

David took the plastic pony out and looked at it closely. It was Pinkie Pie toy about 6 inches tall and brand new. "YES! My first one! I was hoping to get a Fluttershy or RainbowDash first but, who cares. Pinkie's cool too." David said proudly. He took the come and accessories and hid them leaving just pinkie there on the table. Then there was a knock at the door. "OH! JUST A MINUTE!" David jumped into the bed with his toy. "Come in!" Someone walked in. It was David's mother.

"David? Dear you okay?" She asked.

" Yeah totally mom." David replied.

"I heard your father yelling at you, did something happen?" She asked.

"Nope."

"What were you doing that he yelled at you like that then?" She asked concerned.

"Oh… um… I'll tell you tomorrow mom, I'm tired." David said faking a yawn. (YAWN)

"Oh speaking of tomorrow your father and I will be gone most of the day. He and I have a meeting in LA and it will probably take a long time to get there and back, not to mention the meeting itself." She explained.

"Okay, I totally understand." David said relieved to hear he would be alone tomorrow.

"Alright, we'll leave you some money, and the emergency numbers are on the fridge. And don't go seeing those friends of your down the street alright?"

"No worries mom." David confirmed. His mom kissed him on the head and walked towards the door.

"Well if you're not awake by the time we leave, Good bye." His mom said about to close his door.

"G'night and bye mom." David replied. His mom closed the door all the way and he took the toy out again. "Don't worry Pinkie I won't let them take you away or anything." David talked to the toy. Amazingly, to him, it looked as if it was actually listening to him. "I'll have all the time tomorrow to redo your hair and stuff. And maybe try to get another pony." David put the Pinkie toy in a container under his bed in a place he could see it but where his parents wouldn't find it. David kissed his hand and put it on the toys head. "Good Night Pinkie." He said before lying on his back facing the ceiling. He fell asleep ready for a new day. A day with just him and his newly purchased friend. Images of his favorite MLP:FIM episodes, seen from first person perspectives, shown in his dreams. Little did he know it was seem just as real the next day.

8am-

It was the dawn of a new morning. A David awoke with a happy attitude. He first got up and looked around the house to see if his parents were truly gone. "No one in the living room,…kitchen,…. their room,… and car is gone. YES! I'm here alone. He ran back to his room to get his secret box. He opened it and saw that the Pinkie Pie toy he had just purchased yesterday WAS GONE! "NO! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HAPPENED! Where-where- NO!" He was about to tear his room apart when he heard a thud to his left. He looked down to his left and saw something pink wiggling out from under his bed. He poked it, hesitant at first, and heard a high pitched voice.

"OH! Hiya! I see you found ME! Now you hide and I seek!" The voice said. David's eyes widened. He looked under and saw none other than Pinkie Pie lying under his bed. "HEY! Can you… oof…. get some butter to help me… eeee…outta here….aaaahahH! Then can I eat it when we're done?" She asked. David straightened out his back and looked ahaead of him, a smile beginning to grow on his face.

"I-I-I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He yelled out.

"Can't believe what? That I'm here? If I weren't here, could I do this?" She said pulling her hoof back under the bed. David looked under again and noticed that she was gone.

"What? Was I just….?" Then there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the pink mare standing behind him. "WHA!"

"Seeeeeeeeee. I told you I'm here. If I weren't here I couldn't do what I did, but I AM here and I DID do what I could do if I was here and.,…." Pinkie was cut off when David covered her mouth.

"Look it's an honor to have you here, but why are you here? How did you get here?" He asked wondering of her origins.

"Well you see, there were three different types of ponies, Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies and unicorns. A unicorn and Pegasus fell in love and…." She obviously didn't answer his question.

"No no no no. How did you get in my room, or house or….?" David tried asking again.

"Oh..." Pinkie Pie thought long and hard. "OH! Well yesterday at 8:50PM you purchased me for $15 and brought me here. We played and you brushed my hair and hid me from your parents and (giggles) you kissed me and then you fell asleep and…." David covered her mouth again.

"Okay didn't completely answer my question but…. I'll just leave it at that. Again, hi I'm David and I AM A HUGE FAN!" David exclaimed.

"YAY! A fan! I'm so glad to meet you David. Are you hungry? Because I sure am!' Pinkie said. "C'mon! TO THE KITCHEN!" She bounced out of the room and towards the kitchen. David ran after her and made it to the kitchen. He smelt the aroma of pancakes and other sugary items. He ran to the kitchen and saw a whole stake of Pancakes and eggs and some pastries.

"Whoa! How did you make this? That was so quick and everything smells so good.

"I told you!" Pinkie said balancing plates and platters on her head flan and one of her fore hooves. "LET'S EAT!"

After breakfast and a long discussion Pinkie and David cleaned up. Amazingly it was like nothing happened, it looked as if no food was cooked or eaten or anything.

11:30 Am

David showed the rest of the house to Pinkie and wondered what else to do since he had one of the mane six in his house. "So um, Pinkie what do you want to do?" He asked her. She stood there thinking and gasping when she thought she had an idea and then shook her head thinking it wouldn't work even thought she didn't console David about it.

She finally spoke up. "OHOHOHOHOH! Let's go pull some pranks!" She said.

"Pinkie we can't." David thought it might be dangerous for her to go out and be seen by other people. "You shouldn't go out and be seen and you don't know my friends. And how will we pull of pranks?" He asked. She continued her thinking process of realizations and doubting. "Ugh, fine lets got go the back yard." While in the back they played and chatted more over the next few hours. Pinkie compared the yard to the grass fields of Equestria. The two were quite similar, green grass, flowers little animals. David's backyard was very clean and the area of which he lived in had a lot of wild life, like squirrels and rabbits and stuff like that. The two continued on almost non-stop.

6:00 pm

Pinkie and David were napping in the living room when there was a knock at the door. David awoke suddenly and Pinkie still soundly slept. "Oh NO! My parents!" David tried to wake Pinkie but with no luck. The door knob then turned as the parents were about to enter. "PINKIE WAKE UP! You gotta hide!" With still no luck he carried her up to his room. Then his parents walked in.

"David! Son? You there!" His father called out.

"I'm coming." David responded. David arrived in the kitchen where his dad was now. He looked tired and nervous.

"Christ son, what's with you? You look like you just had a nightmare." His dad described his sons posture.

"Um I was running…" 'At least I felt like I was about to have a nightmare.' David said outloud then thought to himself.

"Well good, some exercise helps. Your mom's on an errand, she'll be back in an hour or so." David's father explained. David nodded. He looked behind him and saw Pinkie walking tiredly down the hall.

'NO PINKIE GET AWAY! Get back to my room.' David yelled in his head. David then ran back to where Pinkie stood. "Pinkie Pie! What are doing? Go back to my room. You have to hide!" David exclaimed softly.

"Who are you talking to son? His father asked.

"N-No pon-I-I mean no one dad. Just thinking aloud." David looke back down the hall and saw Pinkie Pie bouncing toward his room. 'Pinkie, you are so random.' David thought to himself chuckling slightly. "I'I gonna-… gonna go to my room."

"Okay." David's father said. David went to his room and saw Pinkie sleeping on his bed. "Aww. she looks cute." He walked up to the bed and sat next to her, rubbing her mane. 'Too bad I have school tomorrow. I can't take her with me or anything. I'd hate to leave her like that." He thought hard but started to get tired as well. He changed into his pajamas then went to Pinkies side in the bed and covered the two of them with blankets. Covering Pinkie over the most in order to hide her, just in case some one came in. He drifted off to sleep hoping a dream he would have that night wouldn't undo the dream come true he was having now.

**This is my new story Im starting there's another I wanted to begin, but I'll have to wait on that. Please R&R,. More ponies will be introduced later on and you won't want to miss the heart warming hilarity that ensues. **


	2. wait till later

This Fanfiction is discontinued until my other fanfics are completed. It may take A LOOOOONG TIME so… yeah. Sorry to disappoint you guys. But I'm doing based on popularity, so if this fanfic becomes more popular in time, then I shall restart working on it. Anyways, thanks to all and to all a good day,,…. or night or something. Bye.


End file.
